Walking Home
by xxmiss-nyxiexx
Summary: Just a little Touya/Tomoyo one shot. Tomoyo is watching Sakura practice cheerleading and realizes her heart doesn't belong to Sakura but it belongs to Touya as they are walking home.


Tomoyo was sitting in the bleachers, watching Sakura practice her cheerleading. She covered her mouth and tried to stifle a giggle when she dropped her baton and had to try even harder when she half ran half skipped to get it, tripping several times.

"Blind as a bat that one" said a husky voice from behind her that sent ripples down her back.

Tomoyo jumped and spun around. She smiled when she saw it was Touya and could feel her face heating up.

"O-oh hello Touya" he sat down beside her, his abnormally large shoulders bumping into her fragile ones.

"Sorry" he grunted.

"S'okay" she said quietly, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her stomach that had been caused by his shoulders bumping into hers.

"What's in the box?" he played with the ribbon that was wrapped around the box in Tomoyo's lap.

"This? Noodles for Sakura. I figured she'd be hungry after practice"

"She's _always _hungry" Touya muttered.

"You're so mean" Tomoyo said, frowning slightly. He shrugged.

"Maybe you're too nice" she looked thoughtful.

"Maybe. I don't know. You're still mean" he shrugged again.

"Where's Yuki? Sakura will be disappointed you didn't bring him with you"

"He had to get medicine for his grandmother. He told me to say hi for him"

"That's nice. Not about his grandmother. About him asking you to say hi" Touya grunted in reply.

They said nothing else for the rest of the practice. Just watching and holding in laughter when Sakura tripped or dropped her baton.

"Hey, don't you have singing lessons or something?" he asked her after everyone had gone to take a shower.

She blushed a scarlet red color, she didn't think he paid attention to anything she said, it surprised that he would remember this.

"U-uh yes normally I do. But the teacher is sick today"

"Oh. Okay"

Sakura ran over to them after practice. She and Tomoyo embraced and she gave a half hearted wave to Touya. They had been fighting the night earlier and she had stopped speaking with him. No one knew when they would be back on speaking terms.

"What happened" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"I'll tell you later. Not now" Sakura whispered back. Tomoyo nodded.

"Guess what!" Tomoyo asked cheerfully, using her normal volume again.

"What?" Sakura groaned.

"I need to take new measurements!" she declared.

"Nooooooo! You took some 6 months ago can't you use those?" Tomoyo, as usual, wanted to make Sakura a new costume for the next Clow Card she would capture.

"Of course not. You're growing by the minute. I need new ones or it'll come out too small"

"Measurements for what?" Touya asked behind them. Sakura jumped.

"Touya! Don't do that. And it isn't any of your business so ha!" she stuck out her tongue before spinning back around.

Tomoyo giggled and turned around to see Touya's reaction. Their eyes met and his eyes narrowed slightly. It took him five seconds to look away and make a face at Sakura's turned head. Tomoyo turned around again before he could look at her again.

Touya frightened her to be honest. He was freakishly tall and his well toned body leaned over you if you talked to him, making you feel like a five year old again. His hair was darker than hers and his eyes pierced you when you looked into them. They were cold and blank, scary. There were few occasions where he would remove his stone facade and allow you to see past that, and when that happens you could see straight into his soul.

Tomoyo had only ever experienced this once before and all she saw was pain, and sorrow. It nearly broke her heart to see that someone she knew could be so sad.

"Touya you jerk!" Sakura yelled, jumping on his back.

"What?! What did I do?"

"I saw what you did! Don't deny it" she hit his enormous shoulders with her tiny fists and Tomoyo could tell she was making no difference to him.

"Stop!" she gritted her teeth.

"Not until you say sorry!" she went on hitting him and Tomoyo stifled a laugh, watching Sakura and Touya interact was one of the most hilarious things she had ever seen.

Sakura pinched the skin between Touya's neck and shoulder and he yelped.

"Ow! Ok ok I'm sorry! Jeez!" Sakura jumped off his back, falling onto her butt.

"See what you made me do now!" she yelled in frustration.

"Sakura" Tomoyo said, helping her up.

"What?!"

"Let's just go home. Kero is probably waiting" she added under her breath.

"What is with you and that stupid stuffed animal?" how could he hear? It made Tomoyo wonder what else Touya had heard she and Sakura whispering.

"It is not a stupid stuffed animal!"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't" Sakura noticed the box in Tomoyo's hands.

"Oooh is that for me?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Thank you!" she grabbed it out of her hands and started stuffing her face in a rather disgusting way.

"Monster" Touya said.

"I'm hungry! You try cheerleading for a change"

"Whatever"

"I hate you Touya" he sighed.

"I hate you too" Sakura turned around walking away from him with her nose held high. She gasped.

"I forgot my skates!"

"I'm not waiting for you" Touya said.

"It's okay Sakura we can get them next practice" she glared at Touya.

"This isn't over brother"

"Didn't say it was"

Touya said nothing for the rest of the walk home. Tomoyo turned around and looked at him many times only to find him staring at her, making her blush and turn around quickly.

Why was it that she turned scarlet every time she looked at Touya? She always thought it was because he reminded her of Sakura, but lately she had been thinking it was something else.

Lately she had been noticing his broad shoulders a lot more often, and his handsome face always popped into her head whenever she dosed off in class. She had always thought of how it would feel to run her fingers through his hair but she would always push that thought out of her head.

Once she accidentally walked in on him after he had taken a shower and ever since then she would always dream at night of running her hands over his well defined chest, and she would dream of him embracing her.

Could it be that it was Touya she loved, and not Sakura?

Turning around and giving him one last glance confirmed her suspicions, and now, she didn't know what to do.


End file.
